


I'm Sorry: Fred's Point Of View

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Series: I'm Sorry [2]
Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Based on a deleted scene, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: After the gang meets up again Fred apologizes to Daphne. The same story as Daphne's Point Of View from Fred's perspective.





	I'm Sorry: Fred's Point Of View

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally going to be a bit in the Scooby-doo movie that was Fred and Daphne in her room at the hotel on Spooky Island. We don’t know much about it so I’ve written this version.

I realized suddenly that I needed to apologize to Daphne. I found out that our rooms were right next to each other, so I knocked on the adjoining door she opened it.

I realized from the look on her face (and the fact that she said “ Fred? W… what are you doing here?”) that she thought there was a different reason for why I was there.

So I said quickly “Daphne, I don’t want you to have sex with me.”

She just looked at me, I guess she figured me out so I said “Ok, you’re right, I do… but that’s not why I’m standing here.”

Of course, she asked why I was standing there, so I told her “To apologize” and all she said was “huh?” so I kept talking.

I said “I know I was being a total jerk that day, I should have called you right away, but I was too stupid to realize it. Daphne, I’ve lived with a broken heart for two long years, I can’t go another day without telling you that… I love you.”

Daphne asked “you love me?”

I answered “I do” she started crying then.

I was worried she was upset about that, so I asked hurriedly “What’s the matter?

She answered “I love you too”

And to that I said softly “Oh Daphne” and kissed her. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I couldn’t believe that I was actually kissing Daphne and that she was kissing me back. I had kissed her at the prom but she just barely  kissed me back, and we didn’t kiss for very long that time.

When we stepped apart, I noticed that her usually perfect hair was messed up and her lipstick was smeared, but somehow, it made her look more gorgeous than usual.

Then Daphne said “Fred, let’s not tell anyone that we just kissed ok.”

And I said “Why?” and she answered “Remember when we went out in high school, how there were rumors everywhere about us? Well think what’ll happen if the world finds out that we were kissing in my room.”

And of-course she’s right.


End file.
